


Ten and Ten

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Frostbite, No Dialogue, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony contemplates some of the aftereffects of his time in Siberia.





	Ten and Ten

Ten fingers. Ten toes. Wasn’t that what the doctors said when they helped deliver a baby?

Ten fingers. Ten toes.

Tony stared at himself.

Three fingers. Seven toes.

That added up to ten, but that wasn’t enough.

Ten fingers. Ten toes.

Minus seven fingers and three toes.

The cold had taken them when he was stuck in his own suit in Siberia.

It had also taken his nose and ears, but those wouldn’t be too hard to replace with plastic surgery.

The rumors of him having plastic surgery would finally be true.

Ten fingers. Ten toes.

Seven fingers turned black.

Three toes frozen away.

Amputated before they could kill him.

The nerves in his hands were shot too.

Touch with his hands would always be a distant feeling.

The feeling of oil between his fingers. The soft give as he clicked a part into place. The purr of a car as he revved it up.

Ten fingers. Ten toes.

His ‘bots weren’t sophisticated enough to do the work he did.

To do the work he loved.

And he didn’t have the hands to make something for Friday to control.

His suits were a marvel, but did not have the fine motor control that he had— _used_ to have.

Creating defined him, especially now that he was out of the hero business.

Ten fingers. Ten toes.

That’s how it was supposed to be.

 


End file.
